Teaching
by HeathenVampires
Summary: When Ingrid approaches Vlad for something, he has one condition - that they train together. Vlad should know it wouldn't be that simple. Vlad/Ingrid one-shot.


**Inspired by a conversation with NarutoLovesFemKyuubi, who always supports my Vlad/Ingrid stuff!**

 **Canon to end of S3, then all bets are off. Line breaks indicate POV changes between Vlad and Ingrid.**

-YD-

Their father must be so confused, even as he commended Vlad for his dedication to training. He did it practically daily now, couldn't get enough. _If only he knew._

Ingrid waited in the usual place, leant up against the wall knowing Vlad would land dead centre and look for her. His eyes slid over to where she waited, raising one eyebrow expectantly until she pushed herself off the wall and stepped delicately into his space.

"Must we?"

Vlad nodded, gently turning her away from him and leaning closer, letting the words whisper across her ear.

"With great power comes great responsibility. Besides, we can't have you getting sloppy."

"Idiot."

His hands slid up over her hips, tickling over her waist and dipping just beneath the curve of her breasts, then moved along her arms to mould his body to hers from behind. Fighting against all the feelings she was experiencing under Vlad's knowing touch, Ingrid forced herself to stay upright.

"That's no way to talk to your teacher. Now be a good girl and _focus._ "

Vlad dropped his voice on the last word, using the dark tone he knew damned well _did things_ to her. Who knew combat training could be the thing that revealed her baby brothers... _merits?_

"And if I don't?"

Smirking lips touched the base of her jaw, sucking lightly at the spot below it until Ingrid shuddered, knees suddenly weak.

"You'll be spending the day alone."

Twisting in his hold, Ingrid had her own tricks and gave Vlad the merest hints of her mouth, refusing to allow any pressure until he growled in frustration. Smirking, she looked up into eyes turning black with suppressed _want._ Even so, Ingrid continued the conversation as though they weren't both millimetres from forgoing foreplay... or rather, training altogether.

"You think I couldn't change that?"

His hands flexed on her hips, her strain on his hard-won control obvious.

"You wouldn't have to if you would just _train_ when I tell you to."

"You have **never** been able to tell me what to do Vlad. Why would that change now?"

"Because it was the deal when I gave you my power. And it's the reason we are here at all, the reason I am going to be in a coffin with you by dawn doing things that would make even the Vampire High Council blush."

They did this dance, had this 'argument' so many times, but it was all part of the build up now as Vlad's voice dropped another octave, the electric attraction burning between them as his fangs descended. Her shoulder tingled in recognition - Ingrid wished _now_ that she had realised how much hotter a neck bite would have been.

"And what if I decide I'm not in the mood?"

Vlad smirked again, digging his fingers into the sensitive dip of her waist and Ingrid felt a fresh surge of arousal slice through her. If she were a lesser vampiress, Ingrid would have given in by now but she was the _Queen_ of darkness, Vlad was breaking first whether he liked it or not.

"That's what training is for."

* * *

"It's been **months**."

"Since what? My life is hectic, you'll have to be more specific Ingrid."

His sister rolled her eyes, scanning the piles of books Vlad was slowly working through.

"Since you promised me status and position in return for not helping Sethius murder the world. Starting with you. I want more than words before you turn eighteen."

Sensing he would get no work done until Ingrid was dealt with, Vlad put down his copy of _Vampire High Council 1401-1500; The Quiet Century._

"What is it you want? I can't offer half as much this side of my birthday, but if it's within my power and doesn't violate the ceasefire? I'm listening."

"You said it yourself. I don't want annihilation... well, I do. But I _really_ want power. The status can come later, but you can offer me something now."

"Ah. You want me to bite you."

Vlad hated the bloody first bite thing - for everyone else, it was either their first kill or a symbol of deep commitment. For him, it was an endless cause of irritation and fending off proposals from half the Vampire world. Because his first bite was so much more - it would give the receiver unimaginable power, power second only to him and moon-miles above any other vampire ever to exist.

In spite of the fact he didn't really _want_ to change her, nor did she _want_ to be changed, Vlad had a romantic notion of saving his bite for if Erin ever changed her mind. Then she would skip the half fang snobbish nonsense, and be as equal to him as could be - that could fight the rampant sexism too. Though... Ingrid was a vampiress. Halfway there... and Erin wasn't a guarantee. Ingrid was asking for something he _could_ offer.

"Well?"

"Two conditions."

"I'm listening."

"You don't tell anybody. The bite was intended for my 'future queen', I don't need the questions."

Ingrid clearly had to consider that one - vampires **loved** to brag. And that would be ultimate bragging material. Rather than answer, she came back with her own question.

"The other?"

"Train with me. I don't really trust Bertrand, and I could do with an equal. That's concrete, I won't do this if you aren't willing to bite down and make sure you can control this. It's not easy, and I was _born_ for it."

The silence ticked by, and Vlad was questioning himself by now - _could_ he bite Ingrid? It seemed so... intimate, sensual between two vampires and Vlad couldn't even equate that to anything - he and Erin were still awkward hand holding and kissing and nothing else.

"So, silence and training?"

"For now. And I suppose I can't enforce or demand the personality transplant that would make this a genuine and convincing promise, but I sincerely hope this doesn't lead to some attempt on my unlife or to overthrow me as Grand High Vampire."

"Well, those aren't on my _current_ agenda. Best you'll get there. I'm in."

He had expected Ingrid to need to consider it, giving him time to mentally prepare. Apparently he wasn't about to be afforded that luxury.

"I'm **not** biting your neck, so you'll have to move your dress a little off your shoulder."

This was a bizarre and awkward situation for them to be in as brother and sister. Ingrid must have _really_ wanted this bite, because none of that showed in her demeanour as she slid off the half-cape shawl functionally, then considered how best to move the form-fitting dress.

Feeling suddenly naive and juvenile - was he really freaking out about his sisters _bra strap?_ \- about how he had yet to see any girl like this except for the hasty glimpses of adult magazines passed around Stokely and Garside teenage boys, Vlad looked away. Suddenly the wall was fascinating. Almost as much as his shoelaces.

"Oh grow up. You're the one demanding privacy and secrecy here."

Apparently Ingrid didn't care for his awkwardness, because she called him out on it. Vlad was infinitely glad his heart muscle couldn't betray him, nor could things like sweaty palms or dry mouth because he didn't want his first memory of someone looking like they were about to offer themselves to him in any way to be his older sister who would rather stake him than... pretty much anything.

"Lets get this over with. Close your eyes? It's just... easier that way."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but did indeed close them, brushing a few stray hairs off her bared shoulder and tipping her head to give him the room. It was a little too close to all those dreams he had of teenage girls, breathers who offered their throats up to him willingly and he felt a horrifying mix of curiosity and nausea meld into his stomach.

The sooner he did this, the sooner it would be over. Right. Fangs. Check. He had those. Now just to approach Ingrid with all the calm collection of his night hunter race... at least she couldn't see if he looked more like a deer about to be eaten.

If he closed his eyes... No, it was better he look, not let anything but the certainty of this being a power exchange between siblings reign. Ingrid's perfume floated in the air now, subtler than the one she had worn before the four year absence that clogged even his untransformed senses back then. It suited her better, a silent part of his mind whispered.

"Some time this millenia."

Ingrid's eyes were still closed - he checked - but she was growing impatient.

"This is hard for me. I never really planned on biting anyone, anything."

Whether she sympathised or didn't care, Vlad didn't know, but she didn't say anything else. Vlad picked the spot where he wouldn't grate fang on shoulder bones, ran his tongue across his fangs and closed his eyes. He couldn't look.

Nothing, _nothing_ in the world prepared him for the sound Ingrid made. It wasn't pleasure, but it wasn't pain either and every bit of conscience and convention aside, Vlad knew that sound would haunt him for many years to come as his fangs sank into smooth, buttersoft skin and the instinct took over as he sucked the wound.

He knew when the bite had taken, he felt the echo of connections that could only be formed by something like this. Ingrid seemed to feel it too, as her body shook a little before Vlad gained the presence of mind to _move._

It wasn't easy to bruise a vampire, but there it was on the shoulder bearing his bite. They would scar, linger for eternity. Ingrid stared at it for several long seconds, as though disbelieving it had really happened. Eventually she pulled her clothes right, hiding the mark and Vlad felt a momentary irritation - that was his _only_ first bite, he couldn't help looking a little.

"I don't feel any different."

"It's a slow burn."

"Great."

"We start tomorrow. It's going to be much easier if you train to control as the power grows."

"Fine. Tomorrow."

Vlad got himself fed, drank a glass of soy blood and dodged Bertrand trying to apologise _again._ Vlad knew the vampire regretted backing the wrong horse and trying to break out alone, regretted threatening Erin and trying to get Vlad killed. It didn't change the fact Vlad couldn't trust him anymore.

Bats. _Erin._

How did he explain to his girlfriend what he had done? It sounded awkward. Erin understood enough to know vampires biting other vampires was an intensely deep process. Usually only performed at bloodbinding ceremonies, or to ensure a claim. None of that mattered to Ingrid in the face of the power available, but it was hitting home for Vlad now.

Did he have to tell Erin? Lying was second nature to her it seemed, but wouldn't that make him just as bad as her? Either way, he went in search of his girlfriend and found her spending time with her half fang brother.

"You did _what?_ "

"Quiet! I don't want the whole vampire world to know."

Erin scowled, but didn't yell out again.

"You _bit_ your sister? Isn't that practically incest to your kind?"

"It wasn't like that! You don't want to be turned, and it means Ingrid isn't idling with ideas about taking my throne from under me."

"So instead, you practically molested her and gave her the power boost that ensures she _could_ do that?"

"For garlics sake Erin, I bit her shoulder and that was it. You're acting like I cheated on you. With my _sister!_ I don't accuse you of such nonsense now you spend all your time with Ryan."

Her reaction confused him. Erin started _crying._

"What is it?"

"It was for you, you idiot. I've been trying to find out how hard the change was, how Ryan feels about being a vampire. I thought you would understand why I was taking my time, now I find you were... just get out of my face."

Somewhat aghast, Vlad was in shock. And at the same time... he didn't believe her.

"You're lying. We have barely seen each other in six months, you can't even be sure you still want to be my girlfriend, let alone my blood-wife in the future."

The thing about Erin ditching her stasis spray was that she had gotten too used to no heartbeat betraying her, which it was doing right now. What on earth could she be lying for?

"How dare you! Ryan's my br-"

"Boyfriend. The brother was a lie to cover for you being here. You figured it would be much easier if I thought you were _available._ Tell me I'm wrong, I dare you."

All trace of tears gone, Vlad now realised why Erin had been so insistent on showering after spending time with Ryan - he was all over her, the stasis spray she swore she was washing off a ruse. She didn't answer, apparently stunned Vlad had worked her out.

"Must have _really_ stung when he left you to come to Ingrid. After you faked his slaying to save his unlife and everything. I don't know why you bothered, except you knew neither side would have you without me around."

Again and again, Vlad realised he should have tossed Erin out when he first discovered she had been lying to him. Instead, a slayer that had defected had succeeded in making a fool of him three times.

"Get out. And I mean it this time. I don't care if the entire Slayers Guild comes to slay me tomorrow, I never want to see you again. Take Ryan too, he ought to accept Ingrid will never want him."

"Why? So you can move in on her?"

"Don't be so repulsive. I gave Ingrid something I had no other use for, and proved I'm not the sexist, superiority-complex coffin lodgers that ran the Vampire world before me. Don't judge me by _your_ standards."

* * *

Comfortably sleeping, safe in the knowledge she was about to come into some amazing, almost unrivalled powers, Ingrid was disturbed from her slumber by Vlad storming into her room. He was either feeling exceptionally brave, or exceptionally stupid and suicidal.

"Did you know?"

"I know many things. Like that you woke me up. What is it you're asking?"

She threw a nearby empty goblet at him for good measure and scowled before he answered.

"About Erin and Ryan?"

"One's a half fang, one's your breather-slayer girlfriend? What am I meant to know?"

If this were one of those garlic-awful cartoons Vlad used to watch, she would have expected steam to pour from his head as he obviously fumed.

"That they aren't brother and sister, but boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Or both. But no, I didn't. Ryan was a passing snack, Erin wormed her way in saving me from slayers and groping you."

Even if she had thought of it, Ingrid wouldn't have cared enough to remember. Still, she didn't think it sounded plausible, except Vlad wasn't the type to make unfounded accusations - he was more likely to ignore actual evidence if he didn't like the outcome.

"She didn't... we never... that's not the point. I told her what I did because I wanted not to be hiding things from her, and then she tries to guilt trip me for it. They're leaving anyway. I should have done it properly months ago."

No wonder he was so wound up, his girlfriend had been exerting all sorts of energy in secret with her brother (or not, vampires weren't shocked by much either way) and Vlad hadn't had any form of stress relief. He was the soon to be Grand High Vampire, surely he could do better than that breather girl. Even if he was... _Vlad._

"Good. Ryan was getting a little clingy. Now go away, make sure they've left. I need my rest."

Vlad was angry enough that his fangs were down, and Ingrid felt her shoulder tingle lightly. It still ached a little, not yet healed. He left, and Ingrid happily resumed her sleeping. The shift beginning was evident when she woke up, a tiny sense of energy trickling through her body. It was not what she hoped for, but Vlad had promised a slow burn. It would have to do for starters.

He was still raging when Ingrid found him scowling at the blood cellar like it had done him a personal injustice, soy blood bottle clutched tight in one fist.

"They've gone."

"Good riddance. What about the traitor- I mean tutor?"

"He's doing as he's told and organising my personal library by alphabet, subject and decade it was published. Then he's writing my report on the cease-fire."

Bertrand's loyalty had definitely had a resurge since Vlad dusted Sethius, but it was far too little too late for Vladdy to care. Still, he was apparently useful enough that Vlad hadn't dusted him.

"So, training or what?"

"Are you wearing that?"

Ingrid looked down at her dress, tights and heels - standard outfit. Vlad was in a slim fitting navy shirt, athletic-style bottoms and loose casual hooded jacket, complete with those basketball shoes breather teen boys always wore.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing. Just maybe isn't ideal for ease of movement, it doesn't look very flexible. Plus, leather isn't very breathable."

Contemplating whether or not to stake him and be done with it, Ingrid rolled her eyes and leant up against the wall. Vlad either didn't notice, or intentionally ignored her sarcasm in reply.

"What would you suggest, if you're the expert?"

"Cotton. Flatter shoes."

She didn't answer, just left and grumbled to herself as she sought something more 'suitable'. It may well be better, actually - this way none of her amazing dresses would be damaged by the dirty training room, or a stray fireball.

"Better?"

Vlad looked surprised, wide eyes taking their time to absorb her new attire.

"What now?"

"Nothing. Just don't remember the last time you weren't wearing long sleeves. Ready, or do you want to drink first?"

Ingrid wasn't totally sure what she had been expecting, laughing to herself when she discovered a crumpled, battered picture of their father attached to a punching pad.

"It was very good motivation. Apparently it brought out my killer instinct."

"I didn't realise you _had_ one."

"Funny."

Vlad was never Bertrand's idea of a dream student, so Ingrid was genuinely surprised to find he was actually a patient, interactive teacher. He didn't boss Ingrid around, or mock her lesser control and strength compared to him. Bertrand had been fond of pushing Vlad beyond his limits, deliberately taunting him until he cracked and 'showed his powers'. Bizarrely, Vlad was in far better control of himself when he was comfortable. The tutor would have done much better by befriending Vlad... until the murder attempts that was.

"You're good. You'll be formidable by the time that kicks in."

"And I'll be able to whip your butt to Halloween and back."

"You forget" Vlad advanced, looking far too predatory for his usual relaxed manner and Ingrid found herself taking an instinctive step back "I'll be the one teaching you all your best moves."

Vlad backed off a minute later when Ingrid didn't answer, leaving her confused by a vague sense of... disappointment? He reset the punching bag while Ingrid watched, his movement practiced and comfortable - nothing like it had ever been when Bertrand was training him. It surprised her, seeing up close that despite his nerves, distaste and naivety, there was a born leader _somewhere_ inside the dorky little brother she had always been in the shadow of.

"Not that you need an excuse but... hit me."

He held the bag, watching Ingrid lash out at it to test how strong she could hit - harnessing vampiric power as physical strength was a useful skill.

"Not bad."

"Just you wait."

Vlad winked and shook out the minor indentations her fists had made, then stepped into position.

"I'll show you how it's done."

He wasn't often a show off, but Ingrid knew he was doing it on purpose when he punched the bag so hard the seams creaked and split in a few spots. Ingrid really **hated** that she felt a mild thrill at the sight, wondered how it would feel to have that strength turned on her for a brief second. The way his eyes burned with the powers he tapped in to threatened to make her weak in the knees, and for a flicker Ingrid thought Vlad noticed her mild tremor.

"Are we training, or feeding your ego?"

"I thought ego was a Dracula trait?"

The tingling in her shoulder when he bared his fangs spread this time, slowly winding through her body and only abating when he turned away. Cursing the bite, Ingrid went a little harder at him afterwards and Vlad was evidently confused at the suddenly harsh hits.

"If you wanted to spar just say."

"Bring it."

She regretted it the second she said it - full body fights were not a good idea when Ingrid couldn't stop thinking about how his mouth and fangs would feel on her body - but Ingrid couldn't, _wouldn't_ backtrack.

"Alright."

Vlad was wary, but didn't shy from the challenge and stood in his defensive stance. Ingrid went for him, and Vlad parried, balanced and fought back flawlessly until he gained the upper hand, pinning her face-first to the wall.

"Want to tell me what's really going on?"

It shouldn't be _arousing_ her that he could hold her there easily, the exertion that lowered his voice an octave turning her insides to liquid. Ingrid was about to answer when she realised she wasn't the only one affected. Smirking in spite of the fact Vlad couldn't see her face, Ingrid quipped back.

"Want to tell me that's a stake in your pocket?"

The electricity between them suddenly ran rampant, the barest hints of skin contact where his forearms touched hers sending fire along her nerves and Ingrid took a chance, turned around to look up at him. Vlad made a low, harsh sound in his throat when she did so, hands dropping to brace on the wall either side of her hips and the pressure on her lower stomach sending shivers of sheer _need_ through her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

His face was painfully close to hers, barely an inch from kissing her but Ingrid could read his indecision amongst a heady amount of desire.

"Why?"

"The bite. I told you, it's intended for a specific person. I didn't know it was going to try and force it anyway."

Vlad was going to talk himself out of this, and Ingrid didn't really care for that.

"So don't fight it."

He snapped, mouth on hers in under a second and Ingrid moaned in surprise. He pressed firmer against her, erection digging into her stomach and hands clutching at her waist. Through the thin cotton of her training clothes, his nails sank into her hips and the rush of pain and pleasure made her knees shake. Whether it _was_ the bite or not, Vlad's kiss was daring to make her whole body light up.

Hands pushed beneath her thin t-shirt, hesitant at first but when she didn't tell him to stop Vlad lifted it, separating their lips and she found herself lifting her arms to let him remove her shirt. As soon as the scar on her shoulder was visible Vlad's mouth was on it, grazing his teeth across it and somehow knowing she would buckle, holding her up with the weight of his body.

Burying her hands in his hair, Ingrid dragged him back to kissing her and his nails scraped across the dip in her hips, teeth nipping at her lower lip and tongue soothing the sting. His hands moved down to cup her ass, squeezing at the curve and groaning when Ingrid whimpered at the touch over an unknown sensitive spot. Unlike Vlad, she wasn't a virgin but Will was a long time ago, and had been a typical teenage boy with no huge skills in foreplay - Vlad wasn't having _that_ problem.

"Wait, wait" he pulled back, somehow focusing on her face despite the fact she was still topless.

" _What?_ "

"This isn't right."

"Why?"

She was too far gone, too aroused and desperate to form sentences by that point, and Vlad's cock was still hard against her so he wasn't _that_ much against it.

"The bite is pushing this... I don't want to force you."

Knowing Vlad's bad habit of talking himself out of things, not believing what other people said, she reached for his hand and pushed it downwards. His pupils dilated as he found her wet and wanting, exploring gently and staring hungrily when she moaned as he brushed against her clit even through fabric.

"Not forcing me. I will hurt you if you stop though."

His mouth twitched in a half smile, then he still had the nerve to step back and Ingrid seriously considered killing him.

"Not here? Please? I don't want dad or Bertrand finding us."

That wasn't it, or at least not everything - Vlad wanted her to be thinking without his hands on her, giving her chance to change her mind.

"My room. Less visitors."

Vlad handed her the discarded t-shirt, watching as she put it back on and visibly scowling at her skin vanishing beneath fabric. They fell into her room quickly, door locked behind them and Ingrid didn't give him chance to think too hard before kissing him again. His hands were back under her shirt instantly, pressing her against her closed coffin on it's sturdy stand.

"Off."

She tugged at his soft cotton grey shirt as she spoke, and Vlad groaned before stepping back to strip off the top he had worn for training. He was slim but solid, lean muscles wrapped around every part of him without the excessive size that spoke of vanity. Never before that day had Ingrid expected seeing Vlad topless would be anything like _appealing._ Her shirt joined his on the floor and his mouth was back on hers before the fabric settled.

The muscles in his back shifted slightly beneath her hands as his explored her torso, tracing the little marks his nails had made before and Ingrid felt the shivering sensations come back anew as Vlad touched her. His hair was shorter than it used to be, but long enough to let her fingers knot in deceptively soft strands and he hummed pleasantly when she scratched lightly at his scalp.

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"There's no law against vampire siblings and you know it."

"Not what I meant. First bite, first time... This is a big deal to me, I just don't want it to be a mistake to you."

"Unless you're expecting romance here, then we're both on the same page. Now stop _stalling._ I'm getting impatient."

"Romance? From Ingrid Dracula? I'm not _that_ far gone yet."

Ingrid smirked, kissing him again and going for his waistband. He tensed for a second, then relaxed beneath her hands. Vlad might be a good teacher for fighting, but he was about to find out they were on Ingrid's turf now and _she_ was in charge.

Vlad went for her bra next, fumbling with the fastening and groaning in appreciation when it came loose so he could reach beneath it and cup her breasts. His hands fit them perfectly, squeezing gently and rubbing his thumbs across her pebbled nipples. Her knees buckled again under the sensation, prompting Vlad to move and lift her to sit on her coffin before slipping the bra off properly.

His teeth grazed down her neck, over her collarbone and she felt her nerves blaze anew. Gripping tight at his hair, Ingrid pushed him to her shoulder and felt him mouth over the scar.

"Never took you for the type."

"What type?"

If he _dared_ comment on how breathy and needy her voice came out, she would bite him in a very unpleasant manner.

"The type to like being marked."

Before she could dispute him, Vlad sank his fangs deep into the scars he left before and any argument died in her throat. His erection nudged between her thighs and pressed against sensitive skin, his hands cupped her hips and pulled her against him to add pressure. When Vlad started sucking gently at the bite she cracked, clutching at him for purchase and losing track of the sounds she made as Ingrid came at the mercy of her little brother.

Whether he couldn't hold out any longer, or Ingrid's undoubtedly erotic sounds were just too much for him to take, Vlad shuddered and moaned against her and the front of his navy boxers were suddenly damp and stained. They came down slowly together as his teeth lifted out of her shoulder, little ragged breaths and quiet panting sounds filling the air.

"That was... wow Ingrid."

"You know how I hate to agree with you."

Vlad chuckled against her neck, tipping his head up to kiss her again before kissing gently at her bitten shoulder. They kissed soft and languid for several minutes, Vlad's hands exploring her torso to listen to her quiet vocalizations as he discovered little-known erogenous zones.

"Do you still... you know, want to?"

Smirking, Ingrid nipped at his jaw and squeezed at his slowly returning erection before wiping the sticky residue from her hand on his boxers.

"One thing you should know little bro, is I don't **settle** for only one performance. Up to it?"

"Only one way to find out."

He had to shuck sticky shorts, used them to wipe himself off before discarding them and clearly feeling shy about being naked in front of her. Ingrid wrapped a hand around him, stroking and exploring him and feeling more arousal build as he thrust into her grip, grew harder at _her_ touch. He made constant praising sounds, encouraging without demanding.

"If you-ah want more than this, you better stop soon."

The little gasp he made when her hand twisted around his shaft was _ridiculously_ hot, watching him struggle to talk just because her hand was on his cock. It was a power rush, no denying it and Vlad's bite only increased their compatibility, pushed their responsiveness and desire upwards to encourage them to fulfill the bond it wanted from them.

As soon as she let him go Vlad's mouth was on her again, tongue parting her lips to explore her mouth as his hands moved to remove her bottoms. Her seated position made it difficult but they eventually came down, Vlad's low growl of frustration when he had to move to get them and her lace briefs off another hot rush of want.

If there had ever been anyone Ingrid never banked on shivering in anticipation of touch from, it would definitely be _Vlad._ Yet here they were, naked and Vlad was gently guiding her to lay back in her ccoffin, to blanket her body with his own and lock their mouths together. She knew he was going to go slow, careful - he was a virgin, terrified as much as he was aroused.

"Are you-"

"I swear to Lucifer Vlad, stop stalling. I know you're nervous but this constant questioning, in all honesty, is _not_ a turn on."

"But what if I do it wrong?"

"Then I'll tell you. I'm not shy, I wouldn't stroke your ego just because you're a virgin."

Vlad visibly braced himself like a vampire going to his execution, kissed her again before slowly reaching between them to grasp his cock and rub the swollen head against her. Knowing he needed the push Ingrid moaned gently, encouraging as he positioned himself and slipped inside her with ease - he had her worked up enough to offer no resistance.

"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck."_

He trembled all over, shifting awkwardly to try and brace his weight on shaky arms. Ingrid felt it too - her shoulder practically glowed with contentment, now they were finally one it was happy and every single place their bodies touched, intimately or simply in a tactile manner was _so_ alive with the feelings.

Vlad's hand went to her waist again, curling over her hip and fitting the dip there perfectly and reminding her they slotted against in each other in a complimentary manner. There was a safety, security she hadn't expected to feel as he held her and kissed her. Then Vlad's hand slid down further, pushing her thighs wider apart and he _finally_ moved.

The thrusts were a little jerky and uncoordinated, uneven as Vlad found his rhythm but he murmured endearments and praise for every motion - how _amazing_ she felt, how hot she was and that he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be there with her, and it was a powerful rush in itself as Vlad moved inside her.

Then he shifted on his knees, each thrust pushing up a little and nudging a spot inside her Ingrid hadn't known _existed._ The git had a smug look on his face when Ingrid made a surprised sound of raw pleasure, clutching roughly at his back and dragging her nails down until he shuddered and groaned.

"Should have known you would be the type to like it rough."

""Oh, you've seen **nothing** yet."

Vlad's eyes flashed red, his hips shuddering and twitching and Ingrid knew he was interested. Right now though, Ingrid was just itching to feel him come inside her, needed to _feel_ him fill her and know nobody could take any of those firsts from her. The sounds he made when she squeezed her muscles and milked at his cock were new, intoxicating to learn the way to hear each one.

"I can't... I need to... it's too good."

Watching him fall apart, knowing it was purely because he couldn't resist the feel of her body around his, Ingrid wasn't far off coming herself and grabbed his hand. Vlad looked confused, then aroused when she guided his hand to her clit, moaned when his fingers rubbed at the little bundle of nerves.

Overwhelmed by the whole thing, Vlad's fingers slipped as his climax overtook him and Ingrid felt him swell and spurt inside her, thrusting hard to bury himself deeper and prolong the new, intense sensation of coming into Ingrid's body. Close herself, Ingrid let the waves wash through her and bit down on him as she came, leaving her own physical as well as psychological mark on her little brother.

Gasping and grinning, Vlad fumbled to disentangle their bodies before dropping heavily at her side and burrowing his face into the back of her neck. Content to bask in the afterglow, Ingrid was surprised when he broke the silence.

"I hope you don't think this means we aren't training tomorrow."

* * *

When Ingrid broached the subject of him giving her the power bite, Vlad had _never_ expected to find himself where they ended up - in her coffin, sticky and sated and knowing Ingrid had taken both his bite and his virginity. More surprising was that Ingrid hadn't shied from guiding him through it - in her own way, but she could easily have been dismissive or bullied him and she didn't. He even made _her_ come, _twice._ That felt like a huge achievement when he hadn't a clue what he was doing.

He realised he hadn't even thought of Erin since he Ingrid's mouth on his, even when he was freaking out she was going to change her mind Vlad didn't think of Erin's deception, or even her repulsed expression when he explained why he had bitten Ingrid.

Then the bite wanted more, wanted his first bite to be connected intimately to him, their powers melding and complimenting each other. Vlad didn't know how he would have coped if Ingrid hadn't been right there with him, wanting and receptive. Their bodies connected at every point possible, every brush of bare skin hypersensitive and every sound Ingrid made enough to make Vlad shake.

Right up there in the whole experience was Ingrid bathing with him - she was perfectly content to sit back and let Vlad explore her, admire and worship her body all over. When he dared dip his fingers between her thighs to explore with more intent, Ingrid smirked and widened her thighs, tipped her head back and moaned softly in appreciation of his touch. Suddenly years of growing up with her, confused by every boy around her being so totally entranced made sense - there was _nothing_ about Ingrid that wasn't perfect.

The first time Ingrid put her mouth on him, Vlad thought he might actually lose his mind. It wasn't specifically _better_ than being inside her fully, but the mix of feelings as her hand stroked and squeezed the base of his cock, her mouth sucking at the sensitive tip while her tongue teased that tiny but unbelievably sensitive skin that joined them was too much on it's own. Add that to the feeling of smooth lips gliding over him effortlessly, and the fact Ingrid was doing this _for him,_ getting nothing herself like she would if they were having sex, and Vlad was coming embarrassingly fast from his first foray into oral sex.

"I don't have a better word than amazing, but that word doesn't do you justice."

"I'll get you a thesaurus for your birthday, you uncultured swine."

Falling back limply, spent and still feeling his nerves fire randomly as he came down from the high, Vlad chuckled.

"Ugh, I don't want to think about my birthday. Coronation and every responsibility doubled, and no more escaping the Council functions."

Ingrid's eyes lit up - as though she had forgotten what Vlad's future held - and he found himself with a lapful of naked Ingrid.

"Oh, you are _so_ taking me with you."

Smirking as Ingrid pressed a hand against his chest, keeping him from sitting up, Vlad traced a finger down over her bare breast and enjoyed the way her nipple hardened beneath his touch.

"Am I?"

"If you want to _make_ it to your birthday, that is."

He felt out of his depth - Vlad didn't know how to _flirt_ \- but tried to keep up the playful, causal manner of conversation.

"I don't know... I might need reminding. Convincing."

Surprisingly, Ingrid seemed amused by his words, didn't stop him sliding a hand along her inner thigh to reach the sensitive apex. Somehow they had slid seamlessly from rival siblings to sexual partners, at ease and comfortable around each other this way. Had he known this was all they needed four years ago, _so many things_ would be different.

"I'm sure I'll be able to remind you plenty."

Her hands slid up into his hair, mouths moving against each other for several quiet moments as he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. Ingrid had this habit of making little soft gasps between kisses, and Vlad couldn't quite get enough of hearing it. As they eventually accepted they were simply too exhausted to keep going, Ingrid quite happily made use of Vlad's bare chest as a pillow, sighed contentedly when he had an arm around her shoulders.

"We're still training tomorrow."

"Mmm, we'll see."

Vlad wasn't sure what he was expecting, but nothing was _weird_ about waking up with Ingrid curled up on his chest. Her hair was cascading across him by then, letting him see the scars he left on her shoulder and smiling to himself. He brushed a finger across the marks and Ingrid made a small sound, shifting in confusion as it was clear she hadn't woken up with anyone else in her coffin before. Vlad knew she and Will had always slept apart, though undoubtedly ventured into each others at some point - he had the mental scarring of Will telling him they had 'done it' lodged deep in his thirteen year old brain.

"You're thinking too loud."

"Sorry. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I would have ashed you for such a heinous crime."

Her voice was a little softer when she had just woken up, doing funny things to his insides as she crawled up his body and kissed him deeply. He probably should have taken her advice more seriously - never mind not settling for _once,_ Ingrid seemed barely willing to settle for them stopping **at all**.

"Come on, training. Breakfast even? Before I decide I can never leave this coffin."

"Spoilsport."

"That was the deal. Granted, _this_ was unexpected" Vlad gestured to the way Ingrid was currently straddling his waist, beautifully naked "but you still agreed to train with me."

"Actually" Ingrid mouthed at his jaw, caressing his chest and smirking "that's a point. Is _this_ still staying a secret?"

"You want to tell people you're in a coffin with **me?"**

"Hmm. Maybe not. At least not until you take over" her hand found him interested despite his token protests "and I can let them at least think it's just for your title."

"Evil forbid" Vlad tried not to let the desperation show in his voice as she stroked his cock "anyone think it was voluntary."

"It's all about appearances Vlad" Ingrid twisted her hand, a motion she already knew made him whine needily "and you'll have to learn to play the game."

"And I suppose you're volunteering to teach me?"

Ingrid didn't answer, her mouth soon otherwise occupied in a way that made Vlad see stars. She left a line of deep biting bruises along his inner thigh, claiming in an intimate area only _she_ was likely to see any time soon. It was probably a little too arousing, but then he got hot just _looking_ at that scar on her shoulder.

Even the bitter taste in her mouth didn't dissuade him, the evidence Ingrid's mouth had been wrapped around his cock making him twitch even as he softened. She didn't force him to go down on her - she knew he didn't know what he was doing, but when Vlad marshaled his nerve and tried she gave him soft sounds of encouragement, moaned when he did it right and guided him when it wasn't what she wanted.

Any boy who Vlad had overheard saying going down on their partner was anything other than spectacular was _so_ wrong. Then again, only Vlad was the one tasting Ingrid, feeling her grow wetter and hearing her actually _praise_ what he did. Making her come was a privilege, a miracle and holding her through the afterglow even better. Vlad didn't have words for how he felt with Ingrid, the connection forged accidentally but solidified by intention. He kept that quiet though - he knew it was too soon to bring up emotional aspects with Ingrid.

Even training with her was easier, more natural. Though Ingrid never missed a chance to turn his words into a flirtation or innuendo, 'accidentally' pressed herself against him far too often and even anyone who didn't know they'd had sex would be hard put to describe their interactions as sibling-like.

It became an easy routine. Easy because any time Vlad had that wasn't training or council/Chosen-One related generally ended up being spent in exceptionally close proximity to Ingrid.

It took perhaps a little too long for Vlad to realise something important - contraception. Or rather, his lack of thought to use it. When he _(mildly_ panicked) broached that subject with Ingrid, she rolled her eyes and then bit his ear before whispering into it.

"Only one of us is that stupid."

"Sue me, my brain does a runner when you're naked on top of me."

"Noted for when I want something."

Oops.

"I have no doubt you'll use sex to manipulate me at some point, even if it's because you want me to deal with dad or you've dropped your pen or something. So long as it's not against my terribly unvampiric morals, you'll probably find me agreeable."

Ingrid made good on an earlier promise to teach Vlad how to enjoy rougher sex, remarkably patient as he struggled to deal with intentionally hurting her - it was easier in the heat of the moment, watching her react but generally speaking, if Ingrid wanted him to do something to her? She had to do it to him first. A natural exhibitionist and probably a textbook dominatrix-type, Ingrid actually had little issue with that.

Nobody was _ever_ going to find out she had gotten the future Grand High Vampire to bend over a table and let her _spank_ him though. Let alone that he had **loved** it. He shouldn't be surprised by Ingrid's enjoyment of it - she was the quintessential 'naughty girl'. His confidence was shakier than hers, but she seemed perfectly agreeable to Vlad's awkward learning to be more assertive, dominant with her.

"I don't know why I bother punishing you. You never learn your lesson."

"Maybe you like it, and that's why you go easy on me."

Her made up 'offence' was unspecified, unimportant as Ingrid smirked coyly, challenging Vlad to back out of the game. Vlad considered it - she was tempting him to hurt her properly, leave her sitting delicately as she had him because so far, he couldn't do more than leave a faint mark on her skin.

"Maybe you need a firmer hand."

"What's wrong? Not up to it?"

He pinned her with a stare, using a finger under her chin to tip her head up and bare that perfect, pale neck to him. Vlad couldn't help searching her face for signs of doubt, but there was nothing beyond heat and arousal in her dilated pupils, her heightened responsiveness to every touch.

"Is this what you want?"

"Not if you aren't vampire enough to do it."

If he had any doubt Ingrid wasn't enjoying it as much as she looked to be, when he laid her across his knees and felt her wet, practically rubbing against his knee for friction before he started, told him plenty. Ingrid knew how to tell him to stop, and Vlad knew it wasn't possible to do permanent damage. It was time he vamped up and made his woman happy really.

The pale curve of her ass was inviting, smooth and soft and yielding when he placed his palm on it and squeezed. Ingrid made little moans and dug her nails into his leg, whole body spasming when he found the nerve to smack her. Her ass rippled lightly with the impact, her nails tore his skin but Vlad had only heard _that_ sound she made before when Ingrid was about to come. He repeated it, again and again watching her skin take every strike until her arousal was literally dripping down his leg.

"Firm enough for you?"

He should be ashamed of just how hard he was, but Ingrid was sinful and shameless in her enjoyment, soaking wet when he dipped a finger in between her thighs.

"Please Vlad, I'm so close."

She _must_ be - Ingrid only ever said **please** sarcastically or fake-sweetly. Never so desperate and genuine. Three harsh, crack-like slaps later and Ingrid was coming, practically sobbing as she shuddered and slowly relaxed amidst a concerto of beautiful, erotic sounds.

Vlad helped her sit, unsure how to apologise for the discomfort she had asked for when she grimaced slightly at the pressure on her abused skin. When she found her voice again, there was only positive.

"That was... gold star for you."

"I should get a chart. Not that you've ever said that to me before. Lie down for a minute."

Ingrid did so, looking confused as he put her on her stomach again until his hands, gentle and soothing now, massaged her body cream into her skin. Ingrid went lax, pliant and trusting. Until he was done, when she shoved him on his back, straddled him and sank that glorious wet, tight grip down over his cock.

After that, Ingrid was truly, utterly spent and Vlad couldn't help feeling smug and proud as she got comfy, melted into his embrace. Hoping she hadn't fell asleep yet, Vlad couldn't help asking.

"Not that that wasn't... just, unbelievably hot, but why? What about me being in charge gets you off?"

Ingrid grumbled but shifted, resting her chin on the arm currently on his chest to look up at him. He felt a little bad for asking because she looked so utterly exhausted - granted through her own actions in tempting him to make her come repeatedly.

"Because now, in the future when you have to do your 'I'm the boss' thing, at Council or just because you're putting that dorky tutor back in his place... that's what I'll be remembering. Besides..." she dropped her eyes for a second then, a little unsure "it's freeing to let go now and then. And you're the only one I don't have to prove myself to, you know I'm a better biter than you and you damn well know better than to try it outside of here."

Gently encouraging her to come closer, Vlad kissed her until she relaxed again - her admission had brought tension to her previously loose, fluid body.

"You don't have to prove a damn thing to me. I've never thought less of you, I just wanted to understand. You can get back to sleeping now."

Ingrid hummed quietly, settling back in her usual spot. Vlad couldn't deny Ingrid thinking about him making her come like that, hard and intense from getting rough and controlling (ironically, at her command) was an erotic thought, but he shouldn't dwell on that - Ingrid wouldn't appreciate his erection disturbing her much-needed sleep.

All the same, he found it easier to initiate things from then, to exert the power and control he had always shied away from. He might have taught Ingrid to fight and use _her_ new powers, but she had taught him a great deal more about himself, and how to _be_ the Grand High Vampire their kind needed. Guess the bite was right after all.

-YD-

 **I wrote this whole thing twice - I hated the first draft and deleted it. However, the original idea wouldn't die, and I cannot resist smut bunnies (like plot bunnies for PWP porn) nagging at me. So I rewrote it completely. The first bit is meant to be future(ish), in that it takes place after the rest of the fic. And I don't know where that last scene came from - it wasn't in the original plan! So if it's not your flavour, well... Tough. My one shot! Haha**


End file.
